


Voir et savoir

by malurette



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Drawing, Flash Fic, Gen, Short One Shot, Teaching, looks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Savoir observer, c'est quelque chose que Marianne place entre les mains de ses élèves.
Kudos: 3





	Voir et savoir

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Voir et savoir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** Portrait de la Jeune Fille en Feu  
>  **Personnages :** Marianne et ses élèves  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Céline Sciamma, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** journée internationale des droits de la femme (o8 mars)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : futur  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Marianne aimerait pouvoir signer un tableau de son propre nom et être reconnue comme artiste, comme créatrice, gagner sa propre vie, sans plus jamais devoir rester dans l'ombre d'un homme, ni son père, ni un quelconque mari – elle pourrait, un jour, aimer de nouveau un homme, de nouveau une femme, mais elle n'envisage plus du tout de se laisser épouser.   
Le monde artistique est à eu près le seul où elle a le droit d'exercer une profession qui lui plaise, mais c'est encore un service avec client qui commande et elle qui exécute. Et de plus ici encore il y a des autorités qui se mêlent de contrôler ce qu'elle a le droit ou non de peindre, où elle pourra exposer, les sujets qu'elle peut toucher, la façon dont elle s'exprime... elle n'est toujours pas censée s'exprimer du tout, en fait ! Et elle a pourtant tellement de choses à dire. 

Enseigner le dessin, la peinture à des jeunes filles, c'est autre chose encore. C'est permis parce que ça semble bien innocent : un passe-temps inoffensif pour demoiselles bien avec juste ce qu'il faut de liberté, pas plus.   
Marianne soutient que tout le monde peut dessiner : tenir un fusain et faire un geste précis. Ses élèves savent toutes lire et écrire, c'est déjà ça : et si elles savent tracer une lettre, alors elle savent dessiner. Mais même sans, combien de femmes pas "formellement" éduquées, maîtrisent des gestes plus compliqués et pourraient donc, si elles en avaient le loisir, si on leur en laissait le temps, si l'on voulait leur vision..?  
Ce qu'on ne sait pas, continue-t-elle, c'est observer, voir réellement les choses, et les retranscrire.   
Aux fillettes qui lui sont confiées, elle apprend à voir les choses, à regarder en détail et à découvrir ce qui existe au-delà du premier regard, ce qui se cache, derrière, dessous, à le comprendre, et à le faire ressortir. 

Ça n'est sans doute pas à cela qu'elles s'attendaient, elles ni leurs mères ni les pères qui ont autorisé ces leçons, mais ça leur sera utile dans la vie de toute façon. Et pour les jolis dessins qui amuseront leurs futurs fiancés. Et pour ce qu'elles pourront vouloir exprimer, un jour, avec de la chance ; elle ne peut pas faire toute leur éducation mais leur enseigne une compétence, elle donne un outil. Elles seules sauront si elles s'en serviront ou non.


End file.
